Das Band, das uns verbindet
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: KOMPLETT ... An einzelnen Schauplätzen seiner Reise mit Frodo, grübelt Pippin über die Beziehung zu seinem Vetter nach und lernt, was es heißt, für jemanden da zu sein. Übersetzung meiner englischen Geschichte The Bond Between Us
1. Kapitel 1: Krickloch

** Author notes:**  
Dies ist nicht meine Haupt-Seite. All meine Geschichten (deutsch und englisch) befinden sich auf Stories of Arda (der Link befindet sich in meinem User-Profil). Bitte besucht mich dort, wenn ihr neue Geschichten lesen wollt, denn hier wird es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit keine Updates mehr geben.

-

------

-

**Das Band, das uns verbindet**

**-**

**Kapitel 1: Krickloch**

-

Peregrin hatte sich seinen Umhang genommen und war vor die Eingangstüre Kricklochs getreten. Er hatte gehofft, so den noch ausstehenden Vorbereitungen zu entkommen und hier draußen auf seinen Vetter zu treffen. Diesen fand er auch, als er den grünen, vom Sternenlicht beleuchteten Pfad entlang lief. Er saß auf einer Bank, die inmitten des Gartens aufgestellt worden war und schien tief in Gedanken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Silbernes Mondlicht beschien seine blassen Wangen und dunkle Locken verhüllten wehmütige Augen.

"Frodo?", fragte Pippin sanft, doch der ältere Hobbit schenkte ihm keine Antwort und seine Augen blickten weiterhin trüb in die Ferne. Schweigend setzte sich der junge Tuk neben seinen Vetter, richtete seinen Blick zu den Sternen. Im Gegensatz zu Pippin war Frodo schon immer nachdenklich gewesen und seit er sich entschlossen hatte, das Auenland zu verlassen, schien er verschlossener denn je.

"Du wusstest schon lange um den Ring und meine Pläne. Möglicherweise liegt deine Entscheidung mir zu folgen ebenfalls eine lange Zeit zurück. Jetzt hast du die Schwarzen Reiter gesehen, sahest einen Teil der Gefahr, die vor mir liegt. Du weißt, ich würde dich niemals darum bitten, doch bist du noch immer gewillt mir zu folgen?

Pippin war überrascht sowohl Sorge als auch eine heimliche Bitte in der Stimme seines Vetters zu hören. Noch verwunderter war er, als er bemerkte, dass Frodos tiefen, blauen Augen direkt in die seinen blickten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich bloßgestellt und wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Wusste sein Vetter, wie ängstlich er war? Hatte er bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr so unbeschwert war, wie zuvor? Zögernd hob Pippin schließlich den Kopf, um Frodos eindringlichem, neugierigem Blick zu begegnen. Mit dem, was er in den Augen seines Vetters sah, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet und er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Es schien ihm, als entblöße sich Frodos Seele vor seinen Augen. Er konnte seine Ängste sehen, seine Sorgen, die Liebe, die er für sein Zuhause - sowohl das Land, als auch die Bewohner - empfand und den Schmerz, den es ihm bereitete, all dies zurückzulassen. Denn obwohl Frodo noch immer in Bockland war, hatte er das Auenland bereits verlassen. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er Abschied genommen, hatte geliebte Erinnerungen verschlossen und einen Keim der Hoffnung gepflanzt, auf dass er eines Tages zurückkehre. Pippin sah Frodos Unsicherheit, doch auch seine Entschlossenheit. Frodo erlaubte ihm, all das wahrzunehmen und noch mehr. Er hatte gesagt, er bitte ihn nicht darum, mit ihm zu kommen und Pippin wusste, dass Frodo daran fest hielt, doch er sah auch die Freude und Erleichterung, die es seinem Vetter bringen würde, sollte er nicht alleine gehen müssen.

"Ich bin bereit, dir zu folgen - jetzt vielleicht mehr, denn je. Du bist mein Vetter, Frodo, und einer meiner liebsten Freunde. Ich würde dir überallhin folgen, ganz gleich, ob uns Gefahr droht, oder nicht." Obwohl seine Stimme leise klang, sprach Pippin aus tiefstem Herzen und er sah in Frodos Augen, dass sein Vetter um die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte wusste. Liebe und Bewunderung schimmerten in den tiefen, dunklen Augen Frodos, als ein leiser Seufzer der Erleichterung seinen Lippen entwich. Pippin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Außerdem sollst du nicht glauben, du könnest ohne mich ein Abenteuer erleben", ließ er ihn wissen.

Frodo lächelte. "Nein, das kann ich gewiss nicht", lachte er, legte einen Arm um Pippins Schultern und zog den jungen Hobbit näher zu sich.

Als Pippin die Freude in Frodos Augen erkannte und bemerkte, dass der dunkle Schatten der Nachdenklichkeit aus seinem Blick wich, begann er zu kichern.

"Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Morgen werden wir unsere Kräfte brauchen."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, richtete sich Frodo auf, rückte seinen Mantel zurecht und blickte zu dem kleinen Haus, das nur für diese eine Nacht sein Zuhause sein sollte. Pippin betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick länger, unsicher, ob er nun überrascht sein sollte, ob der plötzlichen Stimmungswandlung seines Vetters, oder nicht. Das Licht der Sterne leuchtete in den Augen des älteren Hobbits und auch wenn diese noch immer dunkel und geheimnisvoll waren, offenbarten sie nicht länger Frodos Herz und seine Seele und das beruhigte Pippin. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich doch ein wenig unwohl gefühlt hatte, soviel Emotion auf einmal wahrzunehmen.

Erst als er Frodo in sich hineinlachen hörte, fiel Pippin auf, dass er herzhaft gähnte. Sein Vetter hatte Recht, sie brauchten ihren Schlaf, so lange sie ihn noch bekommen konnten. Entschlossen sprang Pippin auf die Beine und erlaubte Frodo einen Arm um seine Schultern zu legen, als sie rasch zu dem kleinen Haus zurückliefen und, für den Augenblick, alles Dunkel und jegliche Sorgen, die sie erwarten mochten, aussperrten.


	2. Kapitel 2: Trollhöhen

**Kapitel Zwei: Trollhöhen**

-

Eine schwere Bürde schien auf Pippins Lidern zu lasten, als er in das blendende Licht des Feuers blickte. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Immer wieder fiel ihm der Kopf auf die Brust und verschwommene Bilder erschienen vor seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen. Seine Glieder schmerzten und trotz der goldenen Flammen, die ihm nun viel zu hell erschienen, war ihm kalt. Der frostige Wind fand seinen Weg selbst durch den Wollmantel und die Decke, die Pippin um sich gewickelt hatte und das kleine Feuer, das sie entzündet hatte, half wenig die Wellen der Kälte, die seinen Körper erschütterten, zu lindern.

Pippin fühlte eine kalte Hand an seiner Hüfte, als Merry ihn enger zu sich zog. Bereitwillig kuschelte er sich an seinen Vetter, wobei er Frodo, dessen Kopf schwer auf Pippins linker Schulter ruhte, mit sich zog. Zur völligen Enttäuschung des jungen Tuks nahm ihm ein erneuter Windstoß die neu gewonnene Wärme ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Sein erleichtertes Seufzen wurde zu einem frustrierten Klagen, das dem beunruhigenden Seufzen und Stöhnen der Baumwipfel über ihnen in nichts nachstand. Das Geräusch ließ selbst sein heiteres Gemüt düster und elend werden und im Augenblick fühlte er sich zu müde um gegen die zunehmende Schwermut anzukämpfen. Alles was er wollte, war ein wenig Ruhe, etwas Schlaf in einem warmen, weichen Bett mit einer dicken Decke - nein, _zwei_ dicken Decken - ein warmes, knisterndes Feuer im Kamin in seinem Zimmer in den Großen Smials und eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

Er hatte den angenehmen Geruch von Kamille bereits in der Nase, fühlte das Gewicht vieler Decken auf seiner Brust und hörte das Knistern des Feuers, als sich ein weiterer Windstoß in seinen Locken verfing und einen eisigen Schauer durch seinen Körper schickte. Pippin schreckte hoch und richtete seinen verschlafenen Blick auf die knorrigen Baumwurzeln, die über die flache Grube hingen, in der sie rasteten. Schatten tanzten vor seinen schweren Lidern und Pippin schüttelte sie müde von sich ab.

"Pippin?", frage sein Vetter leise, woraufhin sich der junge Hobbit umwandte, um Frodos verwirrtem Blick zu begegnen. Der ältere Hobbit sah erschöpfter aus, als jemals zuvor und seine Augen schienen nicht so klar, wie sie es einst gewesen waren. Pippin kam es so vor, als hätte sich ein Schatten über sie gelegt, der den Funken des Lebens den sie enthielten nun verbarg.

"Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er. Pippin war selbst ein wenig verwirrt, doch wurde ihm nun klar, dass es Frodos Kopf gewesen war, der auf seiner Brust geruht hatte, und nicht etwa warme Decken. Seine Bewegung hatte Frodo geweckt. Pippin legte einen müden Arm um Frodos Schulter, zog ihn zu sich und erlaubte ihm, den Kopf auf seine Beine zu betten. "Schlafe und ruhe dich aus, solange du es kannst", flüsterte er und doch wurde er von seinen eigenen Worten verraten. Frodo hatte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr geruht und er wirkte mit jedem Tag noch erschöpfter.

Frodo protestierte nicht, als Pippin seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoß geleitete. Seine Augen schlossen sich noch bevor er den Boden berührte, wo er sich zu eng zusammenrollte, in der Hoffnung so etwas Wärme zu gewinnen. Nichtsdestotrotz hörte er nicht auf zu zittern.

Mitleid und Liebe wurden in Pippin laut und er schlang seine Arme um seinen Vetter und klammerte sich an Frodos Mantel fest, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Frodo, der ihm einst erlaubt hatte, bis in sein Herz zu sehen, sperrte ihn nun aus. Selbst Sam wollte sein Vetter nicht mit seinen Gefühlen belasten und dass obwohl Sam, wenn kein anderer, entschlossen war, sich um seinen Herrn zu kümmern. Er und Merry würden den Richtmaßen des Gärtners niemals gerecht werden, ebenso wenig wie Streicher. Letzterer tat sein Bestes Frodos Unbehagen zu lindern, doch auch er konnte nicht viel für ihn tun. Frodo beharrte darauf, dass es ihm gut ging, doch Pippin wusste, ebenso wie alle anderen, dass dem nicht so war. Er hatte große Schmerzen. Pippin konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und an der Art wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, wenn Lutz einen unbeholfenen Schritt tat. Seit dem grässlichen Abend auf der Wetterspitze, hatte Frodo keine Ruhe gefunden. Selbst in seinen Träumen fand er keine Erleichterung, denn die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Pippin erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wovon Frodo wohl träumen mochte und ertappte sich dabei, wie er ängstlich zwischen den Baumwurzeln hervorlugte, immer darauf wartend einen Schatten oder ein anderes Zeichen des Feindes zu sehen, doch er nahm nichts wahr und fühlte keine drohende Gefahr.

Merry rührte sich, kuschelte sich enger in seine Decke und lehnte den Kopf schwer an einen Felsen zu seiner Rechten. Für einen Augenblick war Pippin versucht, seinem Vetter zu folgen, sich neben ihn zu kuscheln und seine Wärme in sich aufzunehmen, doch er wollte Frodo nicht noch einmal stören. Er blickte auf das geliebte Gesicht, das selbst im goldenen Licht des Feuers blass erschien und strich Frodo eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Traurig bemerkte er dabei, wie sich Frodos Stirn schmerzvoll in Falten legte, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand zuckten. Der linke Arm jedoch blieb reglos, beinahe leblos. Vorsichtig legte Pippin seine eigene Hand auf die seines Vetters und stellte entsetzt fest, dass diese eiskalt war. Erschrocken zog er Frodos Umhang darüber und rieb die kalten Finger, in der Hoffnung sie so wieder warm zu bekommen, als sich plötzlich ein weiteres Händepaar auf die seinen legte.

Pippin sah auf und erkannte Sam, der sorgenvoll zu seinem Herrn blickte. "Seit der Wetterspitze bleibt sie kalt, ganz egal was ich tue", ließ er ihn flüsternd wissen. "Es scheint beinahe so, als hätten die Ringgeister alle Wärme daraus genommen."

Pippin nickte. Er hatte die Kälte von Frodos linkem Arm schon zuvor bemerkt, doch hatte er dem Wind und dem ungünstigen Wetter die Schuld gegeben. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Sam Recht hatte. Obwohl Frodos Wunde bereits verheilt war, blieb sein linker Arm kalt und die Schmerzen, die er Frodo bereitete schienen jeden Tag stärker zu werden.

Unfähig seine Sorge länger zu verbergen, senkte Pippin den Kopf und klammerte sich noch fester an Frodos Umhang. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht seines Vetters auf dessen blasser Haut die Schatten des Feuers verspielte Bilder malten. Zu seiner Verzweiflung bemerkte Pippin einen dünnen Schweißfilm auf Frodos Stirn, dessen Anblick sein Herz zum Weinen brachte. Schmerzvoll erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend und an Streichers Worte.

_"Frodo ist von den Waffen des Feindes verletzt worden und da ist irgendein Gift oder etwas Böses am Werk, das ich nicht auszutreiben vermag." _

"Glaubst du, er wurde vergiftet?", fragte er schließlich. Selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich seine Stimme gebrochen an und doch hoffte er, Sam würde das nicht bemerken.

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Sam leise und voller Sorge. Obwohl Pippin nicht zu Sam aufsah, wusste er, dass dieser Frodos Gesicht ebenso aufmerksam musterte, wie er selbst. Sam liebte Frodo, genau wie er ihn sein ganzes Leben lang geliebt hatte.

Neben Merry war Frodo sein bester Freund und Pippin wurde klar, dass er Frodo nicht nur aufgrund von Verwandtschaft und Freundschaft gefolgt war, sondern weil ein Band aufrichtiger Liebe sie seit seiner frühesten Kindheit miteinander verbunden hatte. Er verstand nun, dass er mit Frodo gegangen war, weil er nicht hätte ohne ihn bleiben können. Schon sein ganzes Leben lang war Frodo für ihn da gewesen. Er hatte seine Tränen getrocknet, wenn seine Schwestern ihn ungerecht behandelt hatten und hatte die Mädchen, sehr zu Pippins Genugtuung, zurechtgewiesen. Frodo hatte zu ihm gehalten, obwohl er mehr Umfug im Kopf hatte, als selbst für einen Tuk gut war. Oft hatte er Paladin und Heiderose in Momenten beruhigt, an denen Pippin es wesentlich mehr verdient gehabt hätte, ihrer Wut gegenüberzustehen. Frodo war es, der ihn gelehrt hatte, wie man Frösche fängt. Er hatte ihm unglaubliche Geschichten erzählt und war mit ihm zu neuen Abenteuern im Auenland aufgebrochen, wo er ihn zu den atemberaubensten Plätzen geführt hatte, egal ob Hügel oder See, an denen Pippin die schönsten Steine hatte sammeln können. Wie hätte er zu Hause bleiben können, wohl wissend, dass Frodo in Gefahr war? Wie hätte er Frodo seinen Schwierigkeiten alleine gegenübertreten lassen und sich dennoch als ‚Freund' bezeichnen können? Freunde hatten schließlich füreinander da zu sein, hatten eine Schulter zum anlehnen zu borgen, wenn die Dinge schlecht standen, und sie hatten die Kraft des anderen zu sein, wenn dessen eigene Stärke versagte.

Aber was würde er tun, wenn Frodos Kraft nun versagte? Was sollte er tun, wenn er seinem Vetter nicht helfen konnte?

Pippin erschrak beinahe, als Sam ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Herr Pippin, dein Vetter ist aus hartem Holz geschnitzt und wird stark genug sein, das Böse, das hier am Werk ist, zu bekämpfen."

"Ich weiß", meinte Pippin mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Seinem Sturkopf hatte Frodo es zu verdanken, selbst in den zermürbendsten Situationen die Ruhe bewahren zu können. Der junge Hobbit konnte seine Sorge jedoch nicht verbergen und das Mitgefühl, das er in Sams Augen sah, ließ ihn beinahe in Tränen ausbrechen. Mit Müh und Not schaffte er es aber, sich zu sammeln und schenkte Sam ein dankbares Nicken. Ihre Liebe zu Frodo hatte sie nicht nur an ihn gebunden, sondern auch aneinander und Pippin wusste, dass Sam dasselbe fühlte, wie er selbst.

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und Pippin wurde klar, wie kalt und müde er noch immer war. Sam schien das ebenfalls aufzufallen, denn er bat ihn, sich hinzulegen und zu versuchen ein wenig zu schlafen.

"Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen", versicherte er, ohne seinen Blick von Frodo zu nehmen.

Sam so zu sehen, brachte Pippin zum Lachen, ganz gleich wie sehr er sich noch immer sorgte, wie kalt und müde er noch immer war. Sam kümmerte sich um Frodo, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan und Pippin war froh, ihn bei sich zu haben. Alleine mochte er all das nicht meistern, doch mit Sam und Merry an seiner Seite, würde er in der Lage sein, Frodo die nötige Kraft zu geben, die er für den Kampf gegen das Böse, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, benötigte. Pippin legte einen Arm auf Sams Schulter und erwiderte dadurch die Geste, die der Gärtner ihm zuvor hatte zuteil werden lassen. "Danke, Sam", flüsterte er, wobei er tief in die Augen des anderen blickte. "Ich weiß, Gandalf hat dich gebeten mit Frodo mitzukommen, doch du hättest im Auenland bleiben können. Ich weiß, dass du dein Zuhause vermisst, doch ich bin froh, dass du bei uns bist."

Selbst im schwachen Licht des Feuers, konnte Pippin sehen, wie Sam errötete. Der Hobbit spielte nervös mit den Manschetten seines Hemdes, senkte verlegen den Blick und murmelte einige Worte, die Pippin nicht ausmachen konnte. Der junge Tuk konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich meine es ernst, Sam", wiederholte er ehrlich.

Sam, noch immer rot wie eine überreife Tomate, hob schließlich den Kopf und begegnete Pippins liebevollem Blick. In seinen Augen war nichts mehr von der vorherigen Verlegenheit zu erkennen und Pippin war beinahe überrascht über die Treue, Ehrlichkeit und Liebe, die an ihre Stelle getreten waren. Sollte er zuvor noch nicht überzeugt gewesen sein, war er es nun. Sam würde Frodo überallhin folgen, ebenso wie er und Merry. Er wäre mit ihm gegangen, selbst wenn Gandalf ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte. Als wolle er Pippins neu gewonnene Überzeugung bestätigen, begann Sam plötzlich zu sprechen und für den Augenblick war sich Pippin nicht sicher, ob er Frodos treuen Gärtner jemals gekannt hatte, denn seine Worte enthielten mehr Wahrheit, als es Pippin jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Es ist nicht nur das, Herr Pippin. Er ist nun einmal so und ich möchte nirgendwo anders sein, als an seiner Seite. Außerdem ist da dieses Gefühl", Sam machte eine Pause, als müsse er die Worte, die er verwendete noch einmal überdenken. "Ich habe noch etwas zu tun, ehe das Ende kommt und auch wenn ich es noch nicht verstehe, weiß ich, dass ich an seiner Seite sein muss."

Für einen Augenblick konnte Pippin nichts anders tun, als Sam anzustarren. Erst als Frodo im Schlaf aufstöhnte, wandte er den Blick von dem ältern Hobbit ab und versicherte sich, dass mit seinem Vetter alles in Ordnung war. Schließlich schüttelte Pippin seinen Kopf und lehnte sich an einen Felsen hinter ihm. "Samweis Gamdschie, ich glaube du wirst mich während unserer Reise noch einige Male überraschen."

Sam antwortete nicht. Er prüfte noch einmal Frodos linke Hand und kuschelte sich dann in seine eigene Decke. Das letzte, was Pippin sah, ehe seine müden Augen den Kampf gegen seine schweren Lider schließlich aufgaben, war Streicher, der von seinen Auskundschaftungen zurückkehrte.

-

------

Die Gefährten - Flucht zur Furt


	3. Kapitel 3: Das Feld von Cormallen

**Kapitel Drei: Das Feld von Cormallen**

-

Nur einen Augenblick nachdem Merry das Zelt verlassen hatte, wandte Pippin sich um, fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und hilflos. Er war versucht, ihn zurückzurufen, schließlich hatte Merry ihm angeboten, an seiner Seite zu bleiben, doch er beherrschte sich und entschied sich dagegen. Er hatte dies alleine tun wollen und er würde alleine sein, obwohl der eiserne Griff der Angst sein Herz so fest umklammerte, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand, noch immer erhoben vom Versuch, Merry zurückzurufen, zitterten so stark, dass Pippin seine ganze Kraft benötigte, dieses zu kontrollieren und den Arm sinken zu lassen.

Zwölf Tage waren nun vergangen. Zwölf lange Tage und unzählige mehr davor hatte er darauf gewartet, Frodo und Sam wieder zu sehen. Es waren unzählige Tage gewesen in denen er nicht gewusst hatte, ob sie noch lebten und sich nur an jenes Bisschen Hoffnung hatte klammern können, das ihm noch geblieben war. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben in denen er, aufgrund anderer dringlicher Angelegenheiten, seine Sorgen vergessen hatte, doch gab es keinen einzigen Augenblick, an dem sein Herz nicht bei ihnen gewesen wäre. An den unmöglichsten Momenten hatte er sich dabei ertappt, wie er an sie dachte und sich fragte, ob es ihnen gut ging, ob sie zum selben Himmel aufblickten, ob sie ähnliche Siege errungen hatten, wie jener der Ents in Isengard oder ob sie sich noch immer aus Angst vor unfreundlich gesinnten Augen verstecken mussten. Zwar dachte er auch daran, dass sie tot sein konnten, doch jenen Gedanken ließ er fallen, ehe er Form nehmen konnte, und verfolgte ihn selbst im verzeifelsten aller Momente nicht.

Einzig als Saurons grässlicher Diener ihm und den Armeen des Westens Frodos Besitztümer angeboten hatte, hatte er aufgegeben. In jenem Augenblick waren all seine Hoffnungen und Ängste über ihn hereingebrochen und hatten das wenige Licht, das ihm noch geblieben war, in Dunkelheit begraben und jede Träne, die er geweint hätte, geschluckt. Dort hatte er aufgeben und den Tod umarmt, als er zu ihm gekommen war. In jenem Moment, als Schmerz alles Bewusstsein aus seinem Körper gebrannt hatte, waren viele Dinge in seinen Gedanken gewesen. Bilder einer längst vergessenen Vergangenheit erschienen vor seinen sich schließenden Augen - Bilder des Auenlandes, seines Zuhauses - und sein Herz formten den letzten Wunsch, den es jemals formen würde: wenn ich jene Lieben nur noch einmal sehen könnte; seine Eltern, Freunde, Familie, selbst seine Schwestern. Und da war Merry, da war Sam und da war Frodo. Frodo, den er in jenem Augenblick tot glaubte.

Und doch lebte er. Sie _beide_ lebten, obwohl in Frodos Fall leben nicht das war, was es hätte sein sollen. Für Pippin bedeutete leben, bei Bewusstsein zu sein, selbst wenn man gezwungen war, im Bett zu bleiben. Frodo war für zwölf Tage in seinem Bett geblieben, ebenso wie Pippin, doch war er nicht ein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Merry hatte ihm erzählt, dass er in seinem Schlaf stöhnte, ebenso wie er es auf ihrer Reise nach Bruchtal getan hatte, nachdem er durch die Klinge des Hexenkönigs verletzt worden war. Doch abgesehen davon, hatte es kein Lebenszeichen gegeben. Frodos Augen blieben geschlossen, seine Lippen versiegelt und sein Körper regungslos - ebenso wie Sams.

Als Pippin vor sieben Tagen erwacht war, war er enttäuscht gewesen, dass ihm nicht erlaubt war, die beiden zu sehen, doch er bat Aragorn, Gandalf und selbst Merry, der vor wenigen Tagen angekommen war, ihm alles zu erzählen. Dennoch hatte er ihr Zelt bis zum heutigen Tag nicht betreten. Dies war der erste Tag, an dem ihm erlaubt worden war, aufzustehen. Obschon er davon überzeugt war, dass er sein Bett schon sehr viel früher hätte verlassen können, war Aragorn streng geblieben, ganz gleich wie sehr er gebettelt und ihn zu überreden versucht hatte.

Nun war er endlich auf, hatte es bis in das Zelt von Frodo und Sam geschafft und brachte es dennoch nicht übers Herz, an ihre Betten zu gehen. Obwohl er froh war, sie zu sehen, hatte er Angst. Während er geruht hatte, hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, was die Reise nach Mordor ihnen angetan hatte. Hatte sie nur Spuren ihrer Bosheit hinterlassen oder hatte sie seine Freunde vollends verändert? Mordor war schließlich kein leichter Weg, erst recht nicht, wenn man den Einen Ring um seinen Hals trug, ein Ding, das auch so schon gefährlich genug war. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass Frodo so geblieben wäre, wie er einst gewesen war: ein heiterer, bedächtiger, verschrobener Hobbit, der in seinen Vierzigern ebenso viel Sinn für Dummheiten hatte, wie Pippin in seinen Zwanzigern. Er fürchtete jedoch, dass dem nicht so sein würde.

Tief Luft holend, wandte sich Pippin schließlich den Betten zu. Er musste dies hinter sich bringen, oder er würde nie den Mut dazu finden.

"Du hast deinen Geburtstag verschlafen", sagte er schließlich beinahe beleidigt, als er an Sams Bett herantrat, darauf bedacht, Frodo noch nicht anzusehen. Als er seinen Kopf schüttelte, brachte er sogar ein Lächeln zustande. "Du dummer Hobbit! Du wolltest doch nur keine Mathoms verteilen. Eines kann ich dir sagen, um _mein_ Geschenk wirst du nicht herumkommen und sag mir nicht, du hättest dir nicht etwas Kleines für mich ausgedacht. Ich weiß, dass dem nicht so ist." Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und seine fröhliche Stimme brach. "Über was hättest du in all den dunklen Nächten, in denen du weg warst, sonst nachdenken sollen?"

Sam wusste womöglich nicht einmal, dass sein Geburtstag bereits vorüber war. Er hatte auf Frodo aufgepasst, wie er es versprochen hatte, und dies vermutlich besser, als jeder andere es hätte tun können. Doch Pippin war ein frohgemuter Hobbit und Geburtstage waren eine fröhliche Angelegenheit und so konnte er nicht anders, als Sam ein wenig zu ärgern, obwohl dieser noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

Der Anblick von Sams Gesicht jagte ihm Angst ein. Die gewöhnlich pausbäckigen Wangen hatten ihre rote Farbe verloren, waren blass, eingefallen und geziert von heilenden Kratzern. Tiefe Kummer- und Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab und obwohl er friedlich aussah, sprach sein Gesicht von großem Schmerz und vielen hoffnungslosen Stunden. Sam hatte die Hoffnung nie leicht aufgegeben, ebenso wie Pippin selbst in den dunkelsten Stunden fröhlich bleiben würde. Dennoch wusste er, dass Sam dieses Mal aufgegeben hatte, womöglich im selben Augenblick, wie er.

Gandalf hatte ihm erzählt, wie er sie gefunden hatte und Pippin wusste, dass sie dort auf ihren Tod gewartet hatten. Was hätten sie sonst tun sollen? Inmitten von Asche und Flammen gab es keine Hoffnung auf Rettung. Pippin ertappte sich plötzlich dabei, wie er sich fragte, ob sie den Tod mehr begrüßt hätten, als sie Adler, die sie davon getragen hatten. Sofort stieß er den Gedanken beiseite und hob eine zitternde Hand, um eine Strähne von Sams goldenem Haar aus dessen Stirn zu streichen. Bestimmt hätte Sam den Tod nicht mehr begrüßt, als die Rettung und Frodo ebenso wenig. Pippin würde es ihm nicht erlauben.

"Ich möchte dir danken, Sam", flüsterte er beinahe tonlos, "nicht nur, weil du Frodo gefolgt bist, sondern auch, weil du für ihn da warst. Ich habe ihn noch nicht angesehen, doch dein Gesicht zeigt mir vieles, das ihr durchgemacht habt. Ich möchte dir danken, dass du seine Kraft warst. Frodo ist zäh, doch schon seit wir das Auenland verlassen haben, habe ich beobachtet, wie der Ring an ihm nagte. Es wurde schlimmer, je weiter wir gewandert sind. Ich möchte nicht einmal daran denken, was er ihm am Ende angetan hat. Du wirst uns davon berichten müssen, denn Frodo wird über solche Dinge niemals sprechen. Er sprach nie über Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, aus Angst, wir würden uns um ihn sorgen. Natürlich sorgen wir uns um ihn, denn wir lieben ihn, wie du wohl weißt, und wir möchten für ihn da sein."

Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Sam Stirn, der ein Zeichen seiner Liebe, seiner Dankbarkeit und einer Vielzahl anderer Emotionen sein sollte, die Worte nicht beschreiben konnten. Für eine lange Weile blickte Pippin auf das schlafende Gesicht vor sich und betrachtete die feinen Linien, die Zeit und Kummer darauf gemalt hatten. Er fürchtete den Moment, an dem er schließlich in das andere Gesicht blicken würde, nach dessen Anblick er sich gesehnt hatte und zögerte den Augenblick, an dem er sich schließlich umdrehen würde, so lange hinaus, wie er konnte.

In Bruchtal war Frodos Gesicht erschöpft und weiß wie ein Laken gewesen. Er war damals besinnungslos gewesen und Pippin hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was die Reise vom Auenland seinem Vetter angetan hatte. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder zuzulassen, dass Frodo etwas Ähnliches durchmachte. Und doch hatte er es getan. Frodo war gesund geworden und hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, den Ring auf eine noch viel gefährlichere Reise zu nehmen, als die vorangegangene. Eine Reise auf die Merry und er ihn anfangs nicht hatten begleiten dürfen. Er erinnerte sich an Merrys Worte, dass es eine Strafe für jeden von ihnen wäre, zurückgelassen zu werden, während Frodo gehen musste. Seine eigene Stimme klang ebenfalls in seinen Ohren. "Wir Hobbits sollten zusammenhalten und das werden wir auch Ich gehe mit, wenn sie mich nicht anketten." Und sie wären mitgegangen, selbst wenn Herr Elrond es ihnen nicht erlaubt hätte.

Pippin hatte versucht, alles Böse von Frodo fernzuhalten, doch am Ende hatte eine ganze Gemeinschaft nicht ausgereicht, seinen Vetter zu beschützen. Es war Frodos Schicksal gewesen, allein nach Mordor zu gehen und Pippin war überzeugt, dass es ebenso _sein_ Schicksal gewesen war, jene Dinge durchzumachen, die er erlebt hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schüttelte Pippin den Kopf. Er war viel zu nachdenklich für diesen schöne Frühlingsmorgen. Bald würde er ebenso grüblerisch werden, wie Frodo.

Schließlich wandte er sich zu seinem Vetter um, doch selbst Sams Zustand hatte ihn nicht auf das vorbereiten können, was er nun sah. Der Anblick traf ihn wie ein todbringender Schlag. Er schwankte für einen Augenblick, hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Matratze fest und keuchte, als wäre ihm jegliche Luft genommen worden.

Und selbst während er auf den Mitleid erregenden Körper blickte, tauchten Bilder einer längst vergangenen Nacht vor seinen Augen auf. Am Fuße des Bühls war er gestanden, hatte mit Frodo und Sam gelacht und gescherzt, während sie die Riemen ihrer Rucksäcke angezogen hatten. "_Er war faul in letzter Zeit und wird das Gewicht weniger spüren, wenn er erst etwas von seinem eigenen abgelaufen hat_", hatte er Frodo geärgert, als dieser über das Gewicht seines Rucksackes gejammert hatte. Die Erinnerung an das fröhliche Lachen, das ihm darauf geantwortet hatte, füllte seine Augen mit Tränen. Es war so lange her, dass er dieses helle, klare Geräusch hatte hören dürfen. "_Bestimmt werde ich schlank wie eine Weidengerte sein_", hatte sein Vetter gescherzt.

Frodo hatte sich seit Amon Hen, wo Pippin ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sehr verändert. In Bruchtal war er schon dünner gewesen, als jemals zuvor, doch nun… dünn wie eine Weidengerte war er in der Tat geworden.

Sein Gesicht war das eines Fremden und doch war es von etwas Vertrautem umgeben. Blasse Haut, die selbst das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Zelt herein schien, nicht aufhellen konnte, war gezeichnet von Blut verkrusteten Kratzern und Schwellungen, die nicht heilen wollten. Eingefallene Wangen betonten bleiche, aufgesprungene Lippen und ein Kinn, das durch die ausgehöhlten Backen kräftiger erschien. Obschon Frodo in seinem Schlummer friedlich aussah, hatten feine Linien die Spuren von Schmerz, Anstrengung und Kummer tief in sein Gesicht gezeichnet. Dunkle Locken, einst schimmernd im Licht des neuen Morgens, waren stumpf geworden und silberne Strähnen gaben dem zerzausten Lockenkopf ein uncharakteristisches Alter. Pippin war, als hätte der Ring und die Reise nach Mordor alle Jungend aus Frodos Körper gesaugt.

Seine Knie gaben nach und Pippin ließ sich neben dem Bett seines Vetters zu Boden sinken. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er verzweifelt wegzublinzeln suchte.

"Mein lieber Vetter, was hat diese Reise dir angetan?", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. Frodo bot einen solch gebrechlichen Anblick, dass Pippin Angst hatte, ihn zu verletzen, doch er musste ihn berühren, musste sich beweisen, dass dies wirklich war, dass jene Gestalt vor ihm tatsächlich sein geliebter Vetter war. Er hob seine zitternde Hand, um in einer federleichten Berührung über die bleiche Wange zu streichen. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war warm und weich und ein Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des jungen Hobbits, obgleich Frodo nicht auf die Liebkosung reagierte.

Die Berührung genügte, um Pippins Furcht zu lindern. Frodo sah schrecklich aus und Pippin konnte vieles von dem, was er durchgemacht hatte, auf seinem bemitleidenswerten Gesicht sehen, doch er lebte und Pippin fühlte ein sanftes Licht, das von ihm ausging. Es war das Licht von Liebe, Mitgefühl, Barmherzigkeit, Wohlwollen, Neugier und Verständnis. Es war Frodos Licht, ein Glanz, den Pippin das erste Mal bemerkt hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen und bei seinem ersten Besuch in Beutelsend, der ersten Nacht weg von Zuhause, eingekuschelt in den Armen seines älteren Vetters eingeschlafen war. Er hatte darüber vergessen und doch war das Licht immer da gewesen, war von Frodo ausgestrahlt wie ein unsichtbarer Schimmer.

Er seufzte erleichtert auf. Das Licht war Frodo und das bedeutete, das, was immer er durchgemacht hatte, er immer noch Pippins geliebter Vetter geblieben war. Die Wunden würden heilen, ebenso, wie die totenähnliche Blässe. Er lehnte sich nach vor, um Frodo sanft auf die Wange zu küssen. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin, Frodo, doch ich war auch verletzt und Aragorn wollte mir nicht erlauben aufzustehen. Du musst wissen, dass er nun König Aragorn ist, doch er blieb so stur wie eh und je.

Pippins Blick fiel auf Frodos rechte Hand. Sie war verbunden worden, doch Pippin konnte die Lücke sehen, wo Frodos Finger einst gewesen war. Merry hatte ihm von jener Verletzung berichtet, doch keiner wusste, wie Frodo seinen Finger verloren hatte. Traurig senkte Pippin den Blick.

"Du hast teuer für deine Reise bezahlt, Vetter. Einmal dachte ich, wir würden auf ein Abenteuer gehen", er hob den Kopf um in Frodos erschöpftes, doch friedliches Gesicht zu sehen. "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du mich fragtest, ob ich bereit wäre, dir zu folgen? Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte dich nicht begleitet, hätte ich damals gewusst, was auf uns zukommen würde, und ich hätte auch versucht, dich aufzuhalten, ganz gleich wie. Unser Abenteuer war nicht wie das vom alten Bilbo, doch ein Abenteuer haben wir gewiss erlebt." Pippin streckte seine Hand aus, um erneut über Frodos Wange zu streichen und das Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein altes Kindermädchen, das am Krankenbett eines Kindes saß und Geschichten erzählte. "Warte nur, bis du von den Ents und Isengard hörst, und wie wir den König von Rohan kennen gelernt haben. Du musst wissen, dass Merry nun sein Knappe ist. Er trägt dieselbe leuchtende grüne und weiße Rüstung, wie jeder Reiter von Rohan. Er sieht allerdings nicht halb so gut aus, wie ich in den silbernen und schwarzen Gewändern Gondors. Ich bin auch ein Knappe, doch stehe ich im Dienste des Königs von Gondor, Aragorn. Eigentlich habe ich meine Dienste Denethor, dem Truchsess von Gondor, angeboten, doch dann …" Pippin stoppte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wie ein Wasserfall zu reden begonnen hatte und kicherte kopfschüttelnd in sich hinein. "Warte nur, bis du all die Geschichten hörst, Frodo. Merry und ich haben eine ganze Menge zu erzählen und ich bin sicher, du und Sam haben nicht weniger zu berichten. Du solltest besser bald aufwachen, sodass wir beide alles hören können, das sich seit unserer Trennung am Anduin zugetragen hat." Pippin lächelte noch immer, doch schimmerten ungeweinte Tränen in seinen Augen und seine Stimme, überschwänglich vom Erzählen, war wieder leise geworden. "Wach nur bald auf."

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Pippin überrascht hochschrecken und er entdeckte Merry, der mit einem ernsten und sorgenvollen Gesicht hinter ihm stand. "Er wird aufwachen", versicherte der ältere Hobbit und Pippin nickte, während er wieder auf die Beine kam, ohne seine Augen von Frodo abzuwenden. Sam und sein Vetter würden aufwachen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

"Lass sie nun ruhen", sagte Merry leise. Pippin küsste Frodo zum Abschied und Merry führte ihn schließlich langsam aus dem Zelt. "Deine Worte über die Gewänder habe ich gehört, du frecher Tuk!" sagte er. Pippin grinste. "Denk nicht einmal daran, zu glauben, du würdest besser aussehen, als ich! Was ist dieser Baum denn, im Vergleich zum weißen Pferd von Rohan?" Merry verkniff sich ein Lächeln. "Frodo wird mir zustimmen, du wirst schon sehen."

Pippin nickte, wohl wissend, dass er allem beipflichten würde, was Frodo sagte, wenn er nur seine Stimme wieder hören konnte. Merry legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und lächelte mitfühlend. "Er wird wieder gesund werden", versichert Merry noch einmal und obwohl seine Stimme fröhlich blieb, konnte Pippin seinen eigenen Kummer in den Augen seines Vetters sehen. Merry mochte sie vielleicht nicht zeigen und selten darüber sprechen, doch er teilte seine Ängste und Sorgen um Frodo.

-

-------

Die Gefährten - Der Ring geht nach Süden

Die Gefährten - Drei Mann hoch


	4. Kapitel 4: Die Grauen Anfurten

**Kapitel Vier: Die Grauen Anfurten**

-

"Wenn er bleibt, wird dies sein Ende sein, und es wird nicht lange dauern, bis es eintrifft. Seine Zeit im Auenland ist vorüber, denn sein Herz und seine Seele dursten nach größerer Heilung, als jeder von euch ihm geben kann, ganz gleich, wie sehr ihr ihn liebt und umsorgt."

Pippins Herz brach beim Klang dieser Worte. An der Art, wie Merry seinen Arm umklammerte, wusste er, dass auch sein Vetter diese Nachricht nicht besser aufgenommen hatte. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, Merry anzusehen, konnte nicht einmal atmen, starrte nur auf Gandalf. Die Worte des Zauberers waren ihm immer weise erschienen und nie hatte er seinem Urteil misstraut, doch dieses Mal musste Gandalf falsch liegen. Natürlich konnten sie Frodo helfen, seine Wunden zu heilen, sodass er nicht gehen musste. Frodo liebte das Auenland und hatte sich nach seiner Heimat gesehnt. Weshalb sollte er nun so erpicht sein, sein Zuhause wieder zu verlassen - dieses Mal ohne eine Möglichkeit der Rückkehr?

"Er kann nicht gehen!"

Pippin war froh, dass Merry die Kraft fand, jenen Gedanken auszusprechen, den er nicht äußern konnte, obwohl er Gandalf in seinem Innern anschrie, anflehte, er möge lachen und kundtun, dass er nur scherzte.

"Du musst es ihm ausreden, Gandalf. _Wir_ müssen es ihm ausreden!"

"Meine lieben Hobbits", hatte Gandalf so besonnen wie immer geantwortet und dabei den Kopf geschüttelt, die Augen voller Mitgefühl. "Ich bin nicht gekommen, dass ihr ihn von seinem Plan abbringt. Diese Entscheidung musste Frodo alleine treffen und er hat sich entschlossen. Ich habe euch dies nur erzählt, weil ich weiß, dass ihr euch verabschieden wollt und weil Sam einen Freund an seiner Seite braucht."

Mehr hatte Gandalf nicht gesagt, ehe er gegangen war, doch Pippin, der für gewöhnlich nicht leicht zum Schweigen zu bringen war, fand sich völlig sprachlos. Er hatte an diesem Abend kein einziges Wort gesprochen und auch Merry war schweigsam und nachdenklich gewesen. Gandalfs Worte sanken tiefer und je länger Pippin über sie nachdachte, umso klarer wurden sie. Obwohl es ihn nicht erfreute, begann er zu verstehen, dass der Zauberer die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte.

Seit dem Tag ihrer Heimkehr hatte er Frodo oft beobachtet, und es hatte ihn bekümmert, zu sehen, dass seinem Vetter kaum Ehre zuteil wurde, für das, was er getan hatte. Keiner schien zu sehen, was Frodo erreicht, was er geopfert hatte, um ihnen ein Leben in Frieden zu gewähren. Sie schienen sich nicht einmal dafür zu interessieren. Anfangs hatte Pippin nicht bemerkt, dass sich Frodo zurückzog, doch bald konnten nicht einmal er, Merry und Sam gemeinsam ihn erreichen. Sein Vetter begann Geheimnisse vor ihnen zu haben und immer häufiger, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, wanderte seine Hand zu dem weißen Edelstein, den Königin Arwen ihm gegeben hatte, und seine Augen nahmen einen sehnsüchtigen, weit entfernten Blick an.

Zu seiner Bestürzung hatte Pippin feststellen müssen, dass sich Frodo weit mehr verändert hatte, als er einst angenommen hatte. Frodo lachte und erschien jedem glücklich, der nicht einen genaueren Blick wagte. Jene, die darauf achteten, sahen, dass jegliche Freude aus seinen Augen gewichen war. Pippin hatte ihn oft eingehend betrachtet und sich daran erinnert, was er einst in den Augen seines Vetters gesehen hatte. Damals war er jung gewesen, erschrocken von soviel Emotion und Warmherzigkeit. Er hatte nicht verstanden, was er wahrgenommen hatte, doch nun sehnte er sich danach, es wieder zu sehen. Jetzt schien Frodo jedoch von dunklen Schatten verdeckt. Die tiefen, blauen Augen, die seine Seele offenbarten, wenn dieser es erlaubte, waren hinter einem Schleier aus Schmerz und Kummer verborgen. Pippin wusste, dass Frodo seine Leiden vor seinen Freunden verbergen wollte und es schmerzte ihn, dass sein Vetter gute Laune vortäuschte, während Schwermut unabstreitbar in seine Augen geschrieben war.

Ebenso erinnerte sich Pippin daran, dass Frodo niemals seine einstige Körperkraft wieder gewonnen hatte. Obwohl er sich großartig erholt hatte, war er für einen Hobbit ungewöhnlich dünn geblieben. Er war oft blass und ermüdete rasch, war manchmal schon völlig erschöpft nach einem kurzen, anspruchslosen Besuch auf dem Markt.

Und so kam es, dass Pippin, spät an jenem Abend, an dem Gandalf ihnen von Frodos Vorhaben berichtet hatte, von der Erkenntnis, wie durch einen Hammerschlag getroffen wurde. Er hatte längst gesehen, dass Frodos Herz nicht länger glücklich war. Er hatte um Frodos Qual gewusst, seit er den Schatten und den weit entfernten Blick in seinen Augen das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte die Unruhe seines Vetters gefühlt und nichts getan, um ihm zu helfen. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er bereits gewusst, dass Frodo im Auenland nicht mehr glücklich werden konnte und doch hatte er sich selbst vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen versucht. Pippin liebte Frodo sehr und, nachdem er ihn beinahe verloren hatte, klammerte er sich noch fester an ihn, als jemals zuvor, hoffend, sein Vetter würde ihn niemals wieder alleine lassen. Er hatte jedoch nicht gesehen, dass er durch sein Handeln der Dunkelheit in Frodos Herzen erlaubte, sich festzusetzen.

In dieser Nacht wusste Pippin plötzlich, dass Frodo mehr geopfert hatte, als selbst er, Merry und Sam hatten sehen können. Frodo hatte sich selbst geopfert, hatte sein Herz und sein Leben gegeben, auf das sie die ihren nicht an Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung verlieren würden. All dies hatte er heimlich getan. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Frodo sich immer mehr von ihnen entfernt, je länger er blieb. Pippin verstand mit einer Klarheit, die selbst ihn überraschte, dass Frodo nicht länger bei ihnen bleiben konnte. Wenn sie ihn liebten, mussten sie ihn ziehen lassen, oder ihre Liebe wäre sein Tod.

Zu Beginn hatte Merry nicht auf Pippin hören wollen, doch hatte auch er zugegeben, dass er die Veränderungen in Frodo gesehen und, aus Angst ihn erneut zu verlieren, nichts getan hatte, um ihm zu helfen. Sie waren mit Frodo durch Dunkelheit und Grauen gegangen und nun wollten sie ihn nicht ohne weiteres fortgehen lassen. Merry hatte, ebenso wie er selbst, gehofft, dass ihre Liebe für ihren Vetter stark genug wäre, die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen, die sich seiner bemächtigte, nur um zu begreifen, dass sie nichts tun konnten, außer ihn leiden zu sehen. So kam es am Ende, dass auch Merry verstand, dass weder ihre Liebe noch irgendeine andere Kraft in Mittelerde stark genug war, ihrem Vetter zu helfen.

Sie verließen Krickloch am Morgen nachdem Gandalf bei ihnen gewesen war und ritten weiter nach Westen, als jemals zuvor. Als Pippin schon fürchtete, sie würden zu spät kommen, wurde ihm Bang ums Herz und die Tränen, die er in jener Nacht, in der er Frodos Entscheidung endlich verstanden hatte, nicht vergossen hatte, strömten über seine Wangen. Er hätte es nicht ertragen können, hätte er Frodo nicht noch ein letztes Mal in die Arme schließen können. Er wollte ihm sagen, wie Leid es ihm tat, dass er ihm nicht geholfen hatte und dass er sich wünschte, er würde bleiben, aber auch, dass er seine Entscheidung respektierte.

Und als Pippin sein Pony um die letzte Biegung trieb, hörte er die Rufe der Möwen und erblickte das Meer, das sich vor seinen Augen darlegte. Ein weißes Schiff lag verankert in einem Hafen aus Stein. Und dort war Frodo, die dunklen Locken schimmernd im strahlenden Sonnenschein und in seinen Augen war Freude. Eine große Bürde schien von Pippins Herz genommen und unter Tränen lachte er.  
"Du hast schon einmal versucht, uns zu entwischen, und es ist dir misslungen, Frodo. Diesmal wäre es dir fast geglückt, aber es ist dir wiederum misslungen. Allerdings war es diesmal nicht Sam, der dich verriet, sondern Gandalf selbst."

"Ja", sagte Gandalf. "Denn es wird besser sein, zu dritt zurückzureiten als allein. Ja, hier an den Ufern des Meeres kommt nun schließlich das Ende unserer Gemeinschaft in Mittelerde. Geht in Frieden! Ich will nicht sagen: weinet nicht; denn nicht alle Tränen sind von Übel."

Gandalfs Worte riefen nur noch weitere Tränen hervor und Pippin fühlte sich hilflos gegen die Emotionen, die in ihm aufstiegen und ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Trotz seiner Entscheidung Frodo gehen zu lassen, wollte er ihn nun verzweifelt zurückhalten. Was würde er ohne seinen Vetter tun? Natürlich hatte er Merry, doch, obwohl Pippin sie beide liebte, würde das Leben ohne Frodo nicht mehr dasselbe sein. Sein Herz schmerzte, als er sich umwandte, um Frodo eben dies zu sagen, doch kein Wort verließ seine zitternden Lippen. Frodo küsste Merry zum Abschied und Pippin hielt überrascht die Luft an. Es war lange her, dass er ein Licht von Frodo hatte ausgehen fühlen, doch nun schien es ihm, als würde er es sogar sehen. Frodo schien zu schimmern, wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte und Pippin schloss seine Augen, sog das Licht in sich auf, wie ein Ertrinkender die rettende Luft. Ruhe und Frieden umschlossen sein Herz und all seine Sorgen schienen plötzlich klein und unbedeutend.

Erst als er sanfte Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen spürte, öffnete Pippin die Augen, als wäre er aus einem schönen Traum geweckt worden. Frodo blickte tief in seine Augen. Das Licht war schwächer geworden, doch er konnte es im forschenden Blick seines Vetters funkeln sehen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er sich in einer längst vergangenen Zeit diesem Blick entblößt vorgekommen war, doch fühlte er dies nun nicht mehr. Stattdessen öffnete er seine Seele und erwiderte den Blick mit all seiner Liebe und seinem Verständnis und erlaubte Frodo einen Blick in sein Herz. Er wollte, dass sein Vetter alles von ihm wusste, dass er verstand, weshalb er ihm nicht geholfen hatte und dass er seine Entscheidung sie zurückzulassen akzeptierte, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte.

Im Gegenzug war ihm ein letzter Blick in die tiefen, blauen Augen vergönnt, die mehr verbargen, als Pippin jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Der schattige Schleier war zurückgezogen und Frodo verschloss sich ihm nicht länger. Sein Herz und seine Seele waren bereits beruhigt und sprachen von vielen Dingen, von denen sein Vetter ihm erzählte und von noch mehr, die dieser niemals erwähnt hatte.

Die Qualen von Mordor wurden ihm offenbart; die Furcht, die Verzweiflung, die ständige Versuchung des Ringes. Pippin konnte das Böse sehen, das das Schmuckstück seinem Vetter angetan hatte, obwohl er sich kaum vorzustellen vermochte, welche Kraft es Frodo gekostet hatte, nicht aufzugeben. Frodo war dem Auge der Boshaftigkeit ausgesetzt gewesen und es gab keinen einzigen Ort seines Herzens, keine einzige geliebte Erinnerung, die von seinem Blick unangetastet geblieben waren. Dunkelheit hatte ihn verschlungen, hatte nichts übrig gelassen, an das er sich hätte klammern können, außer Sam. Pippin verstand, dass Frodos Diener und Freund mehr getan hatte, als selbst Samweis bewusst war und er war ihm umso dankbarer dafür.

Durch das Wissen, was Frodo geschehen war, verstand Pippin ihn besser. Frodo hatte Angst gehabt, wollte nie wieder so entblößt werden, wie es einmal geschehen war und hatte sich deshalb eingeschlossen und niemandem erlaubt, sein Herz zu sehen. Selbst wenn er es zugelassen hätte, hätte dies nichts an seiner Entscheidung geändert. Pippin fühlte den Kampf Frodos, in sein früheres Leben zurückzukehren und den Schmerz, den es ihn gekostet hatte, zu verstehen, dass dies nicht möglich war. Es gab keinen Ort in Mittelerde, den Frodo mehr liebte, als seine Heimat, doch die Spuren des Bösen gingen zu tief und raubten ihm seinen Frieden, wann immer er geglaubt hatte, in zurück gewonnen zu haben.

Doch Pippin sah auch Traurigkeit in Frodos Blick und er stockte, als er die tiefe Betrübtheit wahrnahm, die sein Vetter fühlte, weil er ihnen nichts über seinen Zustand erzählt hatte. Frodo hatte gesehen, wie froh sie gewesen waren und ihr Glück nicht stören wollen, indem er sie mit seinen Sorgen belastete. Deshalb hatte er seine Pläne, wenn auch widerstrebend, in aller Heimlichkeit geschmiedet.

"Es gibt keinen Grund dazu!" hätte Pippin beinahe gerufen, doch, sich plötzlich seiner eigenen selbstsüchtigen Taten erinnernd, blieben seine Lippen versiegelt. Stattdessen legte er seine Gefühle in seinen Blick. Er hatte Frodo, aus einer Angst ihn zu verlieren, nicht geholfen, obschon er sein Leiden gesehen hatte. Schuld regte sich in seinem Innern und Pippin senkte beschämt den Kopf. Doch noch ehe er den Blickkontakt zu Frodo vollends hatte brechen können, hatte sein Vetter seine verwundete Hand unter sein Kinn gelegt und ihn gezwungen, ihn einen Augenblick länger anzusehen.

"Bedaure dein Handeln nicht", schienen seine Augen zu sagen. "Du hast mehr für mich getan, als ich womöglich verdiene und ich bin dankbar für alles. Ich verstehe deine Ängste, Peregrin, und ich bereue, euch verlassen zu müssen; wisse dennoch, Vetter, dass du mich niemals verlieren wirst. Ich sehe in eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft und ich möchte, dass du ebenso hoffnungsvoll in die deine blickst. Für mich wird es Heilung geben, die ich im Auenland niemals gefunden hätte, selbst nicht mit Freunden wie dir, Sam und Merry. Bereue nichts, das du getan hast."

Und Pippin verstand, obwohl noch immer verwundert über die Art, wie Frodo mit ihm sprechen konnte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu tauschen. Er nickte, so dass nur sein Vetter es sehen konnte und blinzelte eine Träne weg, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatte. Er wollte Frodo umarmen, denn es schien ihm, als wären sie ein Leben dort gestanden, auch wenn nur wenige Momente vergangen waren. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Frodos Blick sich verändert hatte und er legte verwirrt seine Stirn in Falten. Liebe und Traurigkeit lagen in Frodos Augen und die stumme Bitte schien sich in der tiefen Höhle, die Frodos Seele war, zu formen. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Pippin, er höre die Stimme seines Vetters in seinen Gedanken. "Liebe meine Heimat, wie ich es getan habe, Vetter, und lebe ein Leben wert der vielen Opfer, die gebracht wurden, um es zu bewahren. Vergiss nie die Geschichte, deren Teil wir waren, auf das keiner die Dunkelheit vergisst, der sie nur knapp entkommen sind. Vor allem aber, gibt gut auf das Auenland und seine Bewohner Acht, vor allem auf Sam. Sie alle waren mir teuer. Ich verlange dies nur von dir, weil ich weiß, dass du bereits liebst, was einst mein Zuhause und meine Familie war."

Mit diesen Worten legte Frodo seine Arme um Pippin und hielt ihn fest, noch ehe der junge Hobbit sich von allem, was ihm soeben gezeigt worden war, hatte erholen können. Er war sich klar, dass Frodo keine Antwort auf seine Bitte brauchte, sondern bereits wusste, dass er seinen bescheidenen Wunsch mit Freuden erfüllen würde. Pippin würde ihn mehr hüten, als jedes Geschenk, das er jemals erhalten hatte, und er würde sich an jedem einzelnen Tag seines Lebens daran erinnern. Anstatt zu antworten, schlang er schließlich seine Arme um Frodos Hals und nahm einen tiefen Zug von Pfeifenkraut, altem Papier, Leder und Bier, ein Duft, der ihn immer an seinen Vetter erinnern würde. Obwohl er nicht alles verstand, das Frodo ihm offenbart hatte, war sein Herz nun leichter und er war bereit, Frodo ziehen zu lassen. "Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte er, während sich seine Finger an Frodos Umhang festklammerten.

"Das werde ich auch", flüsterte Frodo, die Stimme so leise, dass nur er sie hatte hören können. "Doch ich werde meinen Frieden finden und du ebenso. Trage keine Last in deinem Herzen, Vetter. Behalte dein Gemüt und sorge dich nicht um mich. Mir wird es gut ergehen."

Pippin wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde nie vorüber gehen und er behielt ihn in seinem Herzen und hütete die Erinnerung daran. Nach Längen, so schien es, nahm Frodo sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste Pippin auf die Stirn. Als der junge Hobbit seinen Kopf hob, lächelte Frodo ihn so herzerwärmend an, dass Pippin nicht anders konnte, als zurückzulächeln.

Schweigend beobachtete Pippin, wie Frodo sich von ihm abwandte, um sich von Sam zu verabschieden und all die Zeit klangen die Rufe der Möwen und das Murmeln der Wellen in seinen Ohren und er roch den salzigen Duft des Meeres. Ruhe nistete sich in seinem Herzen ein, ließ es leichter werden, als es in vielen Tagen gewesen war. Selbst als er zusah, wie Frodo das Schiff bestieg, kehrte seine Sorge nicht zurück, doch das Lächeln, das Frodo ihnen schenkte, erfüllte Pippins Herz mit Freude. Ohne jeden Zweifel wusste er, dass Frodos Wunden heilen würden und sein Vetter den Frieden finden sollte, nach dem er sich sehnte. Kein einziges Mal nahm er seine Augen von dem weißen Schiff, das seinen Vetter fort tragen sollte, nicht einmal, als die Segel gehisst wurden, Wind aufkam und es langsam davon glitt, bis nur das schimmernde Licht von Galadriels Phiole in Frodos Hand zurück blieb. Der Abend dunkelte und es wurde Nacht. Er und Merry standen schützend zu beiden Seiten von Sam und obwohl keiner von ihnen ein Wort sprach, fand jeder Trost in der Anwesenheit des anderen. Sie warteten bis spät in die Nacht, bis weder Schiff noch Sternenglas gesehen werden konnten. Obwohl das Wissen schmerzte, dass er Frodo nicht wieder sehen würde, war Pippin beruhigt und weinte nicht. Frodo hatte sich dazu entschieden, in den Westen zu segeln, wo sein Herz Ruhe und Trost finden würden. Auch Pippin würde in Merry Trost finden und gemeinsam würden sie für Sam da sein. Der Eine, der sie einst zusammengebracht hatte, mochte nicht länger unter ihnen sein, doch sie hatten einander und das Band, das sie verband, würde nicht brechen, auch nicht in den Ländern jenseits des westlichen Meeres.

**_ENDE_**

-

------

Die Rückkehr des Königs - Die grauen Anfurten


End file.
